


unfold me

by ElasticElla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melissa sits at the bench outside the history classroom, next to a vaguely familiar woman that looks far too young to be at a parent-teacher conference night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unfold me

Melissa sits at the bench outside the history classroom, next to a vaguely familiar woman that looks far too young to be at a parent-teacher conference night. She certainly doesn't mind if Ken's running slow, she's in no rush to meet with the rude bio teacher again. 

“I don't think we've officially met,” the woman beside her says, extending a hand. “Deputy Clarke.”

“Of course,” Melissa says, “I mean, I'm Melissa. Sorry, out of uniform you look really different.” 

Clarke's lips quirk, “Usually I only hear that from guys at the bar.” 

Melissa flushes, hot and quick. “Sorry I didn't-”

“It's fine,” Clarke interrupts with a good-natured grin. “It's nice to know it isn't just a bullshit line.” 

“Right,” Melissa says, beating back her blush and searching for a more appropriate topic. “So you're here for Hayden?”

Clarke's smile dims a bit at the underlying question, but she answers anyways. “Yeah, our parents have been, out of the picture for some time now.” 

“I'm so sorry,” she says. “Hayden's lucky to have you.” 

Clarke nods, eyes locked on the wall clock. 

Melissa swallows, and grabs one of the hospital business cards out of her purse, scribbling her cell on the back. “Here- if you ever have any questions about being a single parent or need an ear, this is me.” 

Clarke takes the small card with a fresh smirk. “Are you giving me your number Ms. McCall?” 

Melissa sputters, Clarke is at the least a decade younger than her, if not more- she couldn't-

Ken appears in the doorway, sending Malia's Dad along, and Melissa takes the leap. 

“I already did,” she says, “it's your choice what you do with it.” 

Clarke stands, grinning, “I'll see you around.” 

.

It takes three Thursdays until Melissa and Clarke's schedules line up for a lunch that's more than five minutes- assuming no more emergencies should appear, like in the second Thursday's diner date turned accident over the bridge. 

Ten minutes in, and they're both eating and nothing horrible has happened. It's a miracle, and even better, the waffles are _perfect_. 

“How are things at the station?” Melissa asks, pouring some more syrup on her waffles. 

“Weird,” Clarke declares with a small frown. 

And against her better judgment, she asks, “Why?”

Clarke looks around, lowering her voice. “There are things that happen that simply aren't possible. Things that don't make any sense.” 

“Oh. Are they bad things?” Melissa asks, hoping there's somehow a positive supernatural effect being seen. 

Clarke bites her lip, meeting Melissa's eyes. “I found footage of the sheriff's son killing people. I was going to forward it up the chain, but the next day _it was all deleted_. And then, there are all these animal attacks that don't make any sense- there's no way a mountain lion was roaming the high school.” 

Melissa sighs, taking a deep sip of her cappuccino. “You need to talk to Scott.”

“Your son?” Clarke asks, brows furrowed, “What does he have to do with this?” 

“Too much,” Melissa answers with a sigh. “It's not what you think, it's worse.” 

“Comforting,” Clarke says wryly, and steers conversation into lighter matters. 

.

“So,” Clarke begins with a rueful smile over her mug of hot cider, “werewolves, chimeras, and dread doctors oh my?” 

“Yup.”

“How do you sleep at night?” 

Melissa's lips twitch, “Rarely.” 

“Would company help?” Clarke asks, and Melissa's stomach flips.

“You never know until you try,” Melissa answers, anticipation spinning all of her nerves. 

Clarke leans forward, fingers brushing against the backs of her hands. “Can I kiss you now?” 

Melissa nods, a nervous giggle sneaking past her lips. 

“Cool,” Clarke breathes against her mouth, and Melissa leans in for the final centimeter, brushing against the soft lips. 

(She tastes like Sunday morning, the moment between being awake and in a dream.)

.

“Clarke! You need to come to the school now, Hayden's in trouble. We had to leave the hospital.” 

“On my way,” Clarke answers, and Melissa stands guard, hoping she'll make it. (For what, Melissa doesn't want to answer- a small part of her still says Hayden could pull through, her own son had cheated death twice.)

“Oh my god, Hayden!” Clarke gasps, at her side instantly, holding her hand tight. “Hayden, can you hear me?” 

Hayden's eyes flutter open slowly, “Sis, your work...” 

Clarke snorts, a few tears slipping past her, “This is a tad more important than handing out speeding tickets.” 

“Good thing you already knew about the sup-ernatural,” Hayden says, voice growing weaker. 

“Like you could keep that from me for long,” she says, leaning forward to hug her younger sister. 

“Love you Hay,” she whispers, and Hayden chokes out a small watery laugh.

“Must be really bad-” her voice breaks off, silver pooling in her mouth and dripping down her face. 

The machine flatlines, and Clarke is lost in despair. 

.

Melissa brings Clarke Thai instead of flowers, a more delicious choice and she doesn't know which flowers are her favorites. 

“Hey,” she greets softly, “how are you doing?”

Clarke just shakes her head, letting her in. Melissa takes it as a win, grabbing plates from the kitchen. She can imagine it all too easily, having seen her own son dead, _dead_ for real. She doesn't know what brought him back- supernatural or not- and she doesn't care, he's alive, thank god, he's alive. 

They eat in silence, and Melissa can't imagine anything Clarke might want to hear right now. Everything that comes to mind doesn't feel real, and if it does, it's too depressing. 

The front door creaks open, and Melissa grips her butter knife tightly. 

“Who's there?” Clarke calls out, inching around the corner to see. Her jaw drops at the sight: her little sister, standing there _breathing_ and damp from the rain. 

“How is it possible?” Clarke whispers, barely daring to believe it. “Hayden?” 

Hayden smiles, silver shining in her eyes, “Theo brought us back. We're safe now.” 

Melissa exchanges a worried look with Clarke, but the younger woman's too relieved, hugging Hayden too tight to worry over seemingly good fortune. 

“I'm so glad you're okay.”


End file.
